That's Why
by MissCheckMate123
Summary: Ash is sick and tired, he gave up everything for her, and where has this gotten his relationship? No where, at least that's what he thinks. A friendly voice comes along to help Ash, sort out the moments he had with Dawn,that he should treasure, always...


**Hi Peoples, um um, inspired by the film 17 Again. **

**Summary: Both the age of 25, Ash is sick of having Dawn as his wife, she also resembles the same feelings towards him. Divorce papers are flowing in, along with more tantrums from the 'lovebirds'. With that Ash goes for drive to get away from the heat, however, something unexpected happens… This is written in Ash's POV. Two shot (maybe) if y'all don't like, don't read -.-**

**Note: IN **_**italic**_** (not bold), the text is the 'past' like a flashback, but Ash is witnessing it, like, time travelling! But to the past :D All written in Ash's POV**

* * *

**.................... xXxXxXx That's Why xXxXxXx ....................**

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" She shouted from the far end of the kitchen.

"FOR A DRIVE TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" I shouted from the front door, I struggled to get the key into the lock,

"WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU THIS ANGRY?" she shouted yet questioned

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WHY!" I yelled, this wasn't a proper reason, but I need to get my head straight first.

"NO I DON'T!"

"WHY DID I GIVE UP MY CHANCE TO BECOME POKEMON MASTER FOR YOU?" I yelled

"How the hell would I know? You should ask yourself that question! You're the most selfish git I know!"

"What you mean by 'selfish'?"

"You always keep on going on about how shit your life and how it would have been better if you took the chance of being in the Pokemon League over me! You keep saying your life is crap because of me! You keep on saying things that you think are my fault but they aren't! YOU CHOSE THE PATH YOU WANTED TO TAKE AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! Lucky for us the divorce papers are coming in soon, so once I sign those papers I won't have to see your face again!" she screamed at me.

I didn't want to listen to her another second, how was this my fault? She should be happy I came along with her for the journey! She takes EVERYTHING for advantage! I'm not taking this shit anymore.

"GOOD!" I yelled at her

"GOOD!" she yelled back. I grabbed the knob and turned to face her.

"WHY THE HELL DID I MARRY YOU?" I slammed the door shut, tight, the atmosphere tense, my hands gripping the knob.

"Why the hell did I marry her?" I said to myself. Her? Oh this 'her' was Dawn, that's right, Dawn Berlitz. The successful coordinator, and me well, I'm Ash Ketchum, champion of Sinnoh, well, was going to be, until, I gave it all up for _her_. I gripped the keys tight and walked to the door of my car. It was a blue sports car, shiny and new on the range. I hopped and sunk my body into the seat. I put the key in the hole and got the car running. _Stupid, stupid, I'm so stupid_. Why'd I marry her? I know why, cause I was a thick teenager. I pushed the pedal, the car drove an inch forward. Whenever we had a fight with each other, me or her always grabbed the car keys and drove off for a day or two. We always came back, no matter what. I had no idea why I came back, I always found her acting like nothing had happened, she was always good at hiding what she really felt. She would have been a good actress. I drove out of the driveway and onto the pavement and checked both ways to see if any car was coming. There wasn't. I pushed the pedal and drove off. I kept my eyes on the road and my mind on Dawn. I needed to know why I was so stupid in wanting her to be in my life, out of all of the girls. I looked up, red light, I stopped. I tapped my fingers against the wheel one at a time. I squeezed it tightly, the light was taking too long to change, I beeped the horn and swung out a few swear words to the traffic light, I know it wasn't real but still. _Finally _it had changed and I pushed the pedal quickly and drove down the wide road. Everything looked peaceful outside, even though I was raging within. Not many cars around, well, it _was_ almost midnight. I wonder if the other cares driving around were partners who also had a fight with their partners. I'm sure that was rare. I laughed to myself. Whenever me and Dawn had had a fight, I would try cheer myself up. Never usually worked though, but still. Damn, I can't wait for those divorce papers to come in, won't have to see her again! It's not fair, why'd I pick her! It cost much to get one girl? Well, I didn't need her, all those things I said years ago… I thought what I was saying was true… saying things like 'I need you', or 'I love you' what the hell was going through my mind? Suddenly I heard a bang. I came to a stop, I looked across the scene and got out the car, there was a light coming from within the forest, it as blinding if you looked at it for too long… I shut my car door and ran to the entrance of the forest. Trees were everywhere, I had to push through branches to get through. On one of them I scratched my arm, it was bleeding but it didn't hurt that much so I got going. I wanted to know what that bang was, I had always been a curious boy, I mean, man. Once I went through a few trees I found myself in an opening. There was at one edge, it was big, and had inscriptions on it. I walked up to it, feeling the curves in the description. It was smooth, it felt like it had just been engraved. I took a step back, and looked to a tree that caught my eye. There was an inscription in the tree! I walked to it… there was a heart shape, with an arrow through it. It had a 'D + A' in it. I looked round again, taking in the scene. It was familiar for some reason.

"You don't remember this place do you?" A mysterious voice said. I turned around with shock… no one was there

"This was the place you met someone." the same voice, I turned around again and again, which didn't do anything but make me dizzy.

"Who are you?" I questioned

"Ahh, you don't need to know that." it said, I heard a chuckle, I looked to the ground, there was a stick there, a long one. I picked it up, ready to defend myself.

"I repeat, who are you?" I asked again

"Let's say, I'm a Pokemon here to help you find out things you wanna know about your past, that is why you are here right?"

This was… a… Pokemon.

"No actually I'm not, I just came to see what that bang was about."

"Yes, but I'm sure you are curious about that tablet and the inscriptions in the tree."

Wow, how'd he or she or it know? This was way beyond weird. This wasn't what I had expected, coming into the forest talking to someone or something I couldn't see.

"Yes, how'd you…"

"I know all the things you are thinking." it interrupted.

"Yeah right."

"OK, believe what you want."

"Fine." I put the stick down and decided to ignore the voice and started walking away.

"By the way," the voice said, I turned around, "What was that nonsense about? Like what you thought, what was it again, oh yes. You kept on thinking 'why did I marry her?' was that it?"

"Yes." I stepped back

"Well, how about I take you back to your past and you can see for yourself?"

"What?" I said in shock, suddenly the whole scene disappeared, swirls all around me, a flash of blinding light.

"Ahhh!" I yelled and then nothing

* * *

_A few minutes later, I woke up to find myself in the opening again_.

"_Weird…" I said. Suddenly I heard a scream. I turned around, I saw a girl with a Piplup by her side. She had a slim figure with blue hair and a black and pink dress. She looked so familiar. a metal arm came pounding down in front of me, almost hitting the girl. I fell back looking in amazement, that thing was BIG_

"_What the.." I whispered_

_I looked on, it's like she couldn't see me. _

"_Exactly…" the voice said again. I was startled and fell backwards and looked around again. Same result, I couldn't see anyone. _

"_Are you reading my thoughts again?" I said aloud. I looked at the young maiden. She couldn't even hear me shout! Wait a second… she looks a lot like… nah, it couldn't be, can it? Suddenly a the metal hand came pounding down again and then two of them swinging around the girl, she dodged every move it was making. I looked up to see who was in the control panel of the robot…_

"_No… it couldn't be…" I whispered under my breath. _

_A women, with pink long hair was sitting behind the panel, she wore pink lipstick. A Meowth was sitting next to her and another man who had purple hair with a hint of blue, both the humans had an 'R' shape on their uniform. Obviously, that could only leave to the one, the only…_

"_Team Rocket." she said, staring at the gigantic robot. I looked across the robot's arms, I had just realised that there were four mechanic arms attached to the metal body. One of the hands was gripping a Pokemon… a… Pikachu. _

"_GIVE PIKACHU BACK!" the girl yelled at the members in the machine. The women stuck her tongue out and laughed. Suddenly from nowhere, I heard another voice.._

"_STARLY, QUICK ATTACK! AIPOM, SWIFT!" Two Pokemon, which the voice had named swung out quickly and pounded the robot. _

"_Was that you?" I said, to the voice I had heard way before._

"_Nah… that was you." it said, what was he talking about, all this nonsense was giving me a headache._

"_What?" I stared up to the sky, I heard a rustling from the bushes I turned, I found two boys standing there, eyes fixed on Team Rocket, one wearing green and the other wearing an outfit that I had seen before, I had…_

"_Give back my Pikachu!" The boy with the cap said._ _The girl turned to see the boy. _

"_In your dreams!" said the Meowth.. Yes, this was definitely Team Rocket… Suddenly the arm swung around and hit the boy sending him to the ground. The girl gasped in shock. The man in green ran to the boy's side, the boy got up, he wasn't going to give up… not for one second, until he got his Pokemon back… I can relate._

"_Of course you can relate!" The mysterious voice shouted. What was he saying?_

_The boy suddenly pounced by bouncing of a tree and reaching for the mechanical arm, which was holding the Pikachu._

"_I'm coming Pikachu!" He started climbing, the arms started trying to flick him off, but the boy kept dodging, a few seconds later he was on the hand, trying to get the hand loose. He wasn't strong enough though. _

"_THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH US!" The purple (or light purple) haired man said, suddenly the arm came for the boy, the boy sung away, but the arm punched into the body of the robot, causing it to crash down, suddenly an explosion occurred. I looked up, seeing the villains flying into the air._

"_WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted and then they couldn't be seen again. I looked to the area, bits of metal piled on top of each other, over lapping, crushing each piece. Where was the boy, I walked up to the pile of miserable junk and knelt down next to it. I gasped for air… everything was so familiar, I swear that I've seen it before… or maybe I had…lived it? NO it can't be… had this voice taken me to the…_

"_Pikachu!" the girl was screaming, desperately, she obviously cared a lot about that Pikachu…_

_Suddenly movement could be seen in the middle of the pile… I dazed on, seeing if he had really survived, I could see two heads pop up. The Pikachu and the boy._

"_PIKACHU!" the boy shouted and hugged the yellow mouse. His friends next to him sighed in relief. The two other Pokemon, Aipom and Starly came up to him, the boy started introducing the two Pokemon, I lent on to a tree, smiling. I loved seeing children being happy with their Pokemon… it lifted my mood, I guess I'm a sucker for happiness! The boy got up from the pile, brushing himself off. He looked up, his eyes widened, I looked to se what he was dazzing at. The girl was smiling at him, with a glimpse of a wink. He smiled back. Holding his hand out, he looked uncomfortable, yet, he looked like… he was in love. My eyes widened _

"_Hey, thank you so much for looking after my Pikachu, it really meant a lot to me." he said, blushing a bit. She grabbed his hand and shook it._

"_No problem… he needed help." she looked down to look at the Pikachu, who looked cheerfully at both the young kids._

"_Umm, I Hope you don't mind me asking… whats your name?" he asked_

"_My name is Dawn,"_

_Eyes widened, my heart beating fast, "What." I whispered_

"_Dawn Berlitz." she finished off._

"_My name's, Ash, Ash Ketchum." My jaw hung open…_

"_No, that can't be…" I whispered, shock raged through me. Suddenly it hit me like a thunderbolt… I was in the past. I turned around pushing my head against the tree, trying to find an explanation to this… _

"_How… that voice… it brought me here…"_

"_Yes I did," it said again._

"_Why? Why did you take me here?" I asked it_

"_Well, you kept asking yourself a question which only you and I know the answer to it."_

_My eyebrow rose in confusion, "What ya mean?"_

"_I mean, I have brought you back so you can see why you married her, to show you all the precious moments you had with her." I shook my head._

"_Why do you care?" I said and turned away._

"_Why don't you?" I closed my eyes, ignoring the voice…_

* * *

I opened them, I was back, the breeze shaking the trees, the dark sky painted over the peaceful island.

"Well?" it whispered.

"Well what?"

"Do you care? Do you want to know?" it said, my heart started pounding.

"Maybe…"

"Hm, I see you want to know more…" I could tell it was showing a grin,

"And if I do?"

"Well, I will gladly show you more moments… maybe then you will understand the great times and romantic events."

I huffed, what other moments did we have? This should be a laugh, I needed a good one, "Okay then, show me! This should be a laugh, let's see what you have for me _mysterious voice."_ I joked around. Suddenly the same blinding light appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh gosh." I whispered under my breath. Covering my eyes, I felt my legs getting swept off along with the rest of me…

* * *

_I was thrown out, out of the vortex…landing with a thump. I found myself in a different environment to what I had before. I looked around, eyeing the area, the tiles were a grey colour and there was an arch way in front. It was a corridor, very plain. Nothing really to describe._

"_Ash?" a certain voice said, I turned to find that girl, Dawn, the younger, more calm one. She had a worried face on._

"_Yeah?" I turned to find…me , staring back at her, with those brown eyes I had. It was strange, staring at myself, but not in a mirror, but in the past. Imagine it, seeing yourself young again. It felt…so strange, so unrealistic. _

"_Are you okay, you look a bit shaky." she smiled, that bubbly smile that made my heart beat fast. I turned back to younger self, it was true, I was shaking , shaking like crazy…wait…I started remembering! This was…when this was…my first Gym battle, I remember having no idea why I was scared, I had done it a thousand times before. Maybe, it was because...Paul and Dawn were watching me…he gulped, swallowing his saliva._

"_Yeah…I'm okay…"_

"_Hey Ash no need to be scared," she walked towards the boy, smiling still, reaching her hand upwards, for a high five, "You're gonna be awesome!"_

_I smiled (well my younger self did), but he didn't return the high five, instead he looked worried, she relaxed her hand, "Hey what's going on?"_

"_I.. I just, don't want to embarrass myself, especially in front of Paul… and you." he blurted out, my eyes widened, did I REALLY say that? Wow…I was thick…_

"_What are you talking about! You should never be embarrassed, even with a thick, cold hearted, judgemental, jerk like Paul watching you! You are gonna do GREAT! I am telling you Ash, you are really talented, really special and you're gonna whip Roark's butt when you go against him, plus, your gonna show Paul up big time!" she held her hand up again, this time expecting a high five back . The black haired boy smiled, looking at Dawn with a squint of a dreamy look._

"_Are you sure?" he asked, smiling_

"_Positive! Hey no need to worry!" she shouted. 'No need to worry', wow, I suddenly remembered that phrase, she used to use it all the time, and a few weeks after I met her I started using it too. I sighed, I guess, those were the good days. He walked towards her and gave her a high five. I smiled. Wow… suddenly the vision started fading, turning into nothing but white. I was nowhere, just in a …completely white area. _

"_How was that?" it said._

"_It was okay." I said, not admitting what I really thought about it, I crossed my arms._

"_Didn't she help you?" it asked._

"_Yeah, she did, but I still lost! HUMILATING myself!" Ash shouted._

"_Do you remember what happened after that?" it asked. I shook my head._

"_No." I gave a straight answer. _

"_Hmm, I shall remind you." it murmured. The white scene had suddenly pulled together, another flash, I turned away, covering my eyes. _

* * *

_When turning back,_

"_What the..." I found myself in the middle of a ... coal mine? Yeah, a coal mine, I remember, Oreburgh City was famous for its coal! However why was I here? Looking around...there was nothing. I put my hands on my hips, unimpressed by what 'the voice' wanted me to see._

_"See anything familiar?" it asked._

_"Well...its a coal mine in Oreburgh City. what else?!" I asked._

_"Don't you remember the events that happened here?" he questioned. I sighed, you gotta be kidding me, I looked around._

_"Nope, what am I supposed to be looking at?"_

_"Duck." the voice said, my eyebrow rose. _

_"I'm supposed to see... a duck?" I chuckled a bit. _

_"NO, I MEAN, DUCK!" it shouted, I turned around to see a ...Pokemon, flying towards me, coming at me fast. This Pokemon didn't look like it was in the mood for fun and games. It swooped closer, I dropped to the ground, with my hands over my head. I could feel the beast fly over me, with the fast gust, my jacket flopped about, along with my hair. I pushed myself up, my hands pushing down on the rough surface. Looking back, the Pokemon was flying around in circles in the air, but it seemed it was getting ready tp attack. Wait a second...was that Pokemon an Aerodactyl? No way.... those are...but they. Headaches..._

_"Look over there." it silently said, I turned to find that...I was on the ground, on my knees and hands, because that Aerodactyl, was ready to hit us with a move! What was it called...damn I can't remember. It realeased the powerful beam, heading for me... (younger me, this is kinda getting confusing). _

_"ASH!" Brock and Roark called in worry. _

_"Ahhh!" the younger me shouted. Suddenly, when the beam was just a few inches away from contact, a beam of bubble beam and an ice beam hit the powerful, but deadly move, making an explosion. However, I had escaped without a scratch. _

_"HEY ASH ARE YOU OKAY!"_

_"It's Dawn!" me and my younger self said, I sighed in relief I was safe, all thanks to Dawn... SNAP OUT OF IT ASH! She ran up in front of me and stood proud with Buneary and Piplup at her side. I looked up to see that the dinosaur Pokemon wasn't very happy about the situation. _

_"We'll take care of this now." she said, smiling at the younger me, before looking back up to face the distructive Pokemon. She stared at it, it was getting ready to use it's Giga Impact. My jaw opened at the look on Dawn's face, all confident and no sweat. The atmosphere was tense, until Aerodactyl broke it when it rushed towards Dawn with it's move. Dawn stood still and braced herself. _

_"Wait for it...just a little more." she muttered, that pokemon was getting so close! My eyes widened. _

_"WATCH OUT!" I shouted, I don't know why, but I felt...like I should care...no Ash, get a grip of yourself. You know what happens next, at least I think I do..._

_"NOW!" She screamed, both the cute pokemon jumped out and started swirling around. With agility and grace the two pokemon, came in contact with the Giga Impact but..no harm was done..._

_"What the..." Me, Brock and the younger me said. With that the two Pokemon pushed themselves off the move leaving Aerodactyl in confusion of how they had dodged such a powerful move._

_Wait...I remember this move! It was a new dodging strategy! Dawn had taught it to me!!! _

_"NOW ON IT'S BACK!" She shouted, the pokemon did as ordered and umped on the pokemon's back, making it crash to the ground. _

_"Okay, poke ball go!" A professor said out of nowhere and threw the red and white capsule which came in contact with the pokemon and with that the Pokemon was caught._

_"Wow." I muttered under my husky breath. The 'past' me got up in disbelief, a rookie trainer was able to come up with such a spectactular move in such short time..._

_"So... I guess you were finally impressed that day." the voice said, and with that the image disappeared. I sighed._

_"Yeah I was, I admit."_

_"Do you remember what happened after that?" it asked._

_For once I did, "Yeah, I asked her if she could help me out and teach me that move, big woop." I siad, not really satisfied with where the voice was going on this subject. All she did was help me..._

_"Yes, but with that help, you were able to beat Roark, the first Gym leader you had fought in Sinnoh." it obviously had read my mind again, which was deeply depressing. _

_"Do you remember what happened in that battle? What Dawn did for you?"_

_"She cheered, like everyone else does. Duh." I said with no interest. _

_"Yes, but she didn't do it the normal way." another flash appeared. Oh man...._

* * *

_I found…another scene. I looked around and to the floor. I was in the middle of…a battle field. BANG! A huge blow blew right in front of me, eyes widened, hands shivering…I saw Pikachu and a…what were they called? Emm, Rampardos! That was it! Its forehead was glowing different colours, it looked like it had use Zen Headbutt. I looked to..my…Pikachu, all worn out, but still head strong, it seemed like it had used, Volt tackle. That blow must have been the contact between the two moves. I looked to the left…Roark, the first gym leader I had fought in Sinnoh was standing right there, and that meant, on the opposite side…was me. _

"_Look ahead." the voice said, I did as it said and looked forward, to find the younger Dawn, she was wearing a pink cheerleading outfit, the outfit I remembered so well…Piplup and Buneary were there, cheering us on too. Both were in the same outfit, but a smaller version (obviously). They all had pom poms in their hands, waving them about in sync. _

"_GO ASH NUMBER ONE, BATTLE HARD AND GET IT DONE, TIME TO GET THIS BATTLE WON, DO IT RIGHT AND HAVE SOME FUN!" Dawn cheered from the side lines. Waving TH pom poms around, I couldn't help but smile at the cheer she was doing ... for me. I remember that no one had ever done that for me... OH ASH, get a hold of yourself. _

"_Thanks Dawn, after that, there's no way I can lose!" he called back to her. She smiled at him, nodding. _

"_See, she did that for you..." the voice said out of the blue._

"_Yeah, whatever." Ash said, not really paying attention. It sighed, not really impressed by my attitude. _

"_You really don't have a clue in that head of yours, do you?" I shrugged at its ridiculous comment._

"_No, now just take me home!" I ordered_

"_Hmm, okay then. I shall." The battle scene pulled in, another flash. Again, I felt like I was getting swept off my feet... _

_This is only the beginning...._

* * *

**Okay, first chapter is done, I think this may story may be like...2 or 3 chapters. It's basically like, all the...damn, dunno what to call them, but the 'voice' is basically showing him all the pearlshipping moments, if you get what I mean, this is what the story is about. If there are mistakes, I will probably know about them, but just can't be bothered to fix. Like with the rest of my stories (yh I am lazy XD). Dunno if I should call this story, 'This is Why' or 'That's Why', it's harder then it looks. I pick very random story titles. :P Really appreciate it if y'all reviewed! I know, the beginning of the story isn't very..pearlshippy, BUT IT WILL IN GOOD TIME :D (EDIT IN FUTURE IF I SPOT MISTAKES, SO NO NEED TO WORRY) No flames, review. **


End file.
